In a Drop is Everything
by saaio
Summary: it's a story about a soul stealing fiend. fighting coming...adventure...all fun fun fun fun! and it has a plot! so it will eventually end!!! yay! for me!! R


A/n I'm actually writing again?!?!!?! Isn't it amazing? XD XD XD XD (I'm laughing) so anyway…this story is special, know why? (of course you don't) because it actually has a plot! So that means it will end(!)…eventually. This story is about some characters I made up from the legend of Zelda games…b/c I draw them and stuff. Okay on with the story.

In a Drop is Everything

A person's soul can be contained in a single drop. If it is not kept in safety it is lost forever. If souls are combined together into an awesome power which could destroy the world as we know it. And that almost happened…

Chapter 1:

Her eyes fluttered. Terror raced through her veins. The dark shadow raised a vile to the substance that had come from her eye. And then…she was gone.

That is how man are found when the dark moon rises. They are still alive but they only exist, without their soul.

Trisha had lived in the forest all her life without hearing of the Shadow. Married with a family she continued to live in the forest without fear of the dark moon. Her husband, Jeff, and her lived in a house with their three children, Thea, Drax, and Toby. They had no cares in the world except for teaching their children and living life. But then, the shadow came.

Thea had been visiting with her boyfriend in his village, when disaster stuck. 

"Want to go for a walk, Thea?" Razzle asked, "The dark moon is very beautiful in autumn."

Thea nodded, "Yeah, that would be nice." Razzle and Thea walked arm in arm down the path. The night was a beautiful night, indeed. The stars glinted merrily and the dark moon had its beautiful red fringe glow.

"Why don't we go into the tree tops so we can see the stars better," Thea said.

"Okay, we can sit up there for awhile," Razzle grinned. They climbed the trees up to the top and found a limb that could hold them both and sat. Thea sat in Razzle's lap. When they were settled, Thea looked up at him smiling and Razzle smiled back.

"This is more like it," Razzle said.

"Yeah," Thea tilted her head upward and met Razzle's mouth in a kiss. A rush of excitement rushed through Thea as soon as their lips touched. She pulled away looking up into his face and giggled. He smiled at her and kissed her again.

"You are amazing," he said after pulling away, "Coming here, helping your parents, and everything."

"Not as amazing as you," she said and kissed his nose. She settled herself in his lap looking up at the sky. Thea loved the feel of her comforting warmth beneath her, his strong arms around her.

"You are more amazing than me," Razzle said, "and more beautiful." He lowered his head and kissed her neck. Thea giggled and met his mouth with hers.

"You are so sweet to me," she said smiling.

"None swee-ter," his voice broke. Something had flown away the moon.

"What's wrong Razz?" Thea asked. 

"I thought I saw something-" but just as he got the words out lights and shouts erupted from the ground.

"Something's wrong!" Thea gasped.

"We should go back," Razzle helped Thea down and grasped her hand as they ran to the village. 

A scene of chaos met their eyes. Everyone clamored around _Razzle's house!_ They ran to the door, fighting their way through the house.

"Mother! Dad! What happened?" Razzle shouted. They found his mother crying at the bedside of Razzle's sister. His father ran over to them.

"Thank goodness you two are back!" he gasped, "Razz…Jewel's soul is gone."

"What?" Razzle said in shock, "How…how did it happen?" his voice wavered. Thea grabbed his hands bringing him over to a chair by the fire to sit. Razzle pulled her onto his lap and she lay her head on his shoulder. They sat there staring into the fire, Thea occasionally squeezing Razzle's hand. Thea difted in and out of sleep until Razzle's mother came over to them.

"Thea, you are going to stay here tonight," she was trembling, "It's not safe out there." Thea stood and Razzle went to his mother embracing her.

"Go get some sleep I'll get Thea settled. You're going to need to be alert when you take her home tomorrow," she squeezed his shoulder. Razzle nodded and went over to Thea kissing her on the cheek and murmured good night. His mother then turned stepping up the stairs, Thea following.

"You'll be sleeping with Belle and Lia if that's alright," she stopped by the door.

"That's fine," Thea replied, "Don't worry about me." 

Razzle's mother gave her a weary smile taking Thea's face in her hands, "You are such a sweet child." Thea took her hands and gave them a little squeeze. 

Thea lay on the makeshift bed staring out the window. She couldn't sleep.

"What was that thing?" she thought over and over, "What could take your soul?" She drifted off into a fretful sleep and thought no more.

A/n oh goody! The end! More coming soon…next week I'll try to post something. Just hope…and maybe pray. XD XD XD XD please review…everyone likes reviews!


End file.
